Percy and Angela: The Lightning Thieves
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Percy Jackson and Angela Mason was Orphans, that's before they met Luke Castellan. Now they on the run and have the four most powerful things in the world. And the Gods will stop at nothing to get them back. Please Read and Review


**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**1. We Almost Fail A Mission**

How exactly do we start this off? That's we are natural thieves? Or the fact we pissed off the Gods? Or the fact that we're half-bloods? We're going with the fact that we are half-bloods. Half-bloods, you say? Well, basically that just mean that we part god, and part mortal. Yeah, you read right, half god. If you don't believe one word of this, then stop reading. Because we don't have time for non-believers, in fact we are in a bit in a hurry because we have just pissed off the Gods of Olympus. And let us tell you, that the _last _thing you want to do. So, if you having doubts and you think we're lying...then Angela suggests that you leave right now, and forget you have read this.

Angela says I start first.

My name is Percy Jackson.

I'm twelve years old. Angela and I are on the run, because we on Orphans. We had no other choice, we had ran into a tall, handsome young man whom all the girls liked, with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, and a sneaky look. But the thick, deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye down to his chin, ruined the image.

He told us if we stole Hades's Dark Helm, Zeus Lightning Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, _and _Hera's lotus staff that he'll promise us shelter and food. And we had accepted immediately, we were tired from running, hiding, and going hungry. We had manged to sneak in with the Campers of Halfblood without anybody noticing. We kept our distant but I couldn't help stare at a girl with curly golden blonde hair and looks like a typical California girl only with a natural tan. But her gray eyes ruined the image, they were they most grayest eyes I have seen.

We met the Gods and when we did Angela went pale. I comfort her, but I knew that it was something different. Like she just found out who her godly parent was. That night we waited for everybody to go to sleep, and Angela had told me her concern.

"We can't do this, Percy." She whispered.

"We have to." I argue.

Angela's brown eyes looked into my green ones, "Percy, I'm scare."

I was shocked, this was the first time she admitted. Of course, I always knew she was scared but she would never admitted to herself.

I pulled her into a hug, "We're going to be fine."

Angela took a shakily breathe, "Ok, let's do this."

We left the other campers, and sneaked into the Throneroom. Shockingly, there was no guard what so ever.

"Idiots." Angela muttered, I agreed.

We first took Zeus's Lightning Bolt, and Then Poseidon's Trident, and finally Hades's Helm. Angela was carefully took Hera's lotus staff, she turned to me and said, "this is my mother."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can feel it...it's like I'm connect to it somehow." Angela tried to explain.

I looked down at the Big Three's weapons. Could one them possibly be my father? I grabbed a hold of Zeus's Lightning Bolt, and knew immediately that he wasn't my father. The thing felt like, if I touched it again I would be exctroute. I quickly put it down, and grabbed Hades's Helm of Darkness. Hades, my father? No way in Tartarus, so that would mean... I took Poseidon's Trident gingerly and knew right away. I, Perseus Jackson, was the Son Of Poseidon.

We quickly stuffed the four items into the backpack, that Luke gave us. Angela and I went to wake up Luke.

"You got them?" Luke asked us, sleepily.

"Yeah," Whispered Angela. "What do we do with them?"

Luke got up, "come with me."

Soon we were off, surprisingly the Gods didn't know that it was missing until we were halfway through New Jersey. Luke told us that we were almost to Kronos, the Titan of time, when we were intercept by Ares.

"Son of Hermes," Said Ares, walking to us slowly. "I heard of you, and I know you got Poseidon's trident, Hera's lotus staff, and Zeus's Lightning Bolt. Hand it here."

"You'll have to fight me." Said Luke, taking out his sword.

Ares laughed, "You don't know what you asking for kid."

Ares charged at Luke, with his sword. Quickly, I shoved both me and Angela out the way. The fight between Luke and Ares, ended with Luke being thrown to the ground. Ares walked towards triumphly, "You lost kid, hand it over."

I start to take the backpack off my back and hand it over, until Luke started to talk up. Ares's eye lit when Luke told him it would be the bloodiest war in history, World War III, and I knew that he was suckered in. Later, we were punished because we had almost failed a mission.

**A/N: I hate that I ended this lamely, better chapter next time**

**Please Review**


End file.
